sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
North Frequesuan Trust
The North Frequesuan Trust (NFT) is an economic and political union of 3 member states, located in Frequesue. It was established by the Treaty of Incorporation on 4 July 2013 by the founding states San Dorado and Coilerburg, and expanded in March 2018 when Sabika voted to join the NFT as a full member. The founding rules and principles of the NFT are written down in the Statute of Investment. The NFT operates through a hybrid system of subsidiarism and supranationalism, and has wide discretionary powers to make decisions for the member states. Government Chief Executive Officer Equal parts diplomat and manager, statesman and salesman, the President-CEO is a symbol of NFT ideals, a spokesman for the interests of its citizen-shareholders and the highest-ranking corporate officer in the NFT. The Statute of Investment describes the CEO as "chief administrative officer" of the organization, who shall act in that capacity and perform "such other functions as are entrusted" to him by the Syndicate and the Member Governments. The individual selected as CEO and President is responsible for allocating portfolios to members of the Syndicate and can reshuffle or fire them if needed. He determines the Syndicate's policy agenda and all the legislative proposals it produces. The President is appointed by the member state governments and answers to the member governments who can censure him in a way similar to the relationship between shareholders and CEO of a regular corporation. The current President is Sidney Hank. The Syndicate The Syndicate is the executive and legislative branch of the NFT, and is responsible for proposing legislation, implementing decisions, upholding the NFT's treaties and the general day-to-day running of the union. The Syndicate operates in the method of cabinet government, with 26 members, whose title is that of Commissioner. The members of the Syndicate are nominated by the President, then confirmed by the member state legislatures. Members of the Syndicate concern themselves with intergovernmentalist and supranationalist matters, such as economic integration, cooperation on law enforcement and justice, regional development, defence and external economic-political policy. Like members of a Board of Directors they serve no set terms. Although the NFT main headquarters is located in San Dorado City, the bureaucracy that runs the Trust is scattered throughout all its member states. The capital of Coilerburg, is home to approximately 12 percent of all Syndicate bureaucracies, and the brand-new Rotherburgh Trust Building dominates a large part of the Rotherburgh skyline, a visible reminder of what the NFT has done for the country. The reason for the spread-out of the bureaucracy is threefold: for one, the Trust does not want to foster the idea that any one member is more important than the other. For two, well-paid Syndicate jobs can be a powerful stimulant of any local economy. And last but not least, the dispersion makes it more difficult for any particular opponent to take out the entire bureaucracy in one strike. Geography The scattered nature of the Trust, strewn as it is over an entire continental mass, poses a unique challenge to the union. The NFT covers an area of 1,138,983 km² not including the Overseas Departments. In terms of size its member states rank: 1. Sabika (669,825 km²) 2. Coilerburg (446,550 km²) 3. San Dorado (22,608 km²) Due to its proximity to the equator the climate across the NFT is mainly tropical; in San Dorado the weather is generally warm and rainy, with a cloudy southwest monsoon (mid-May to September) and a dry, cool northeast monsoon (November to mid-March); in Coilerburg the weather varies with altitude from humid and tropical to cold and semiarid; Sabika is mostly semiarid, subtropical along the northern coast, with varying weather over the southern pampas. The state of San Dorado borders the Tanstaafl Raj in the south-east and the Costa de las Cinco Muertes in the south-west. The states of Coilerburg and Sabika share an extremely long land-border with Omago in the south and south-west, and a smaller northern border with each other. Sabika borders the Paraná River in the south, across from which lies the former-CFR territory now known as Fimbulwinter, and controlled by the Winter Army. Sabika further borders the Terra Nullius of the Norther Jungles in the east. Overseas Departments The Overseas Departments are NFT-administered territories outside of the member states. These territories have varying legal status and different levels of autonomy and reside directly under the Syndicate, although all have local representation, and a limited say in NFT stakeholder meetings. Overseas Departments have existed since 2015, when Syndicate policy dictated that Paradise Island be incorporated as an a Overseas Department. From a legal and administrative standpoint, departments are very different from member states. According to the Statute of Investment member states are allowed to make their own laws, except for some specific areas (like defense, international and intercorporate relations, international trade, courts and administrative law), that are reserved to the Syndicate. The Departments meanwhile are governed by Autonomy Statutes which specify their degree of autonomy; in some cases this can mean they are under direct management by the Syndicate, in other cases they are autonomous self-governing regions where NFT involvement is limited to matters like the economy or defense. There is currently one 'official' Overseas Department: Paradise Island off the coast of North Velaria. There also exists an autonomous area in western Coilerburg. The Halisbad Autonomous Territory is populated by an ethnic Sabikan minority and has a larger-than-usual degree of autonomy, but is not classified as an Overseas Department. Natural Resources San Dorado is a major producer of natural gas and petroleum, mainly from off-shore repositories in the Pacific and the Orizaco Basin. The Kirkwood Mountains in the south are mined primarily for tin, iron ore, coal, limestone, niobium, lead and zinc. The plains of Sabika produce gold, chromium, antimony, coal, iron ore, manganese, nickel, phosphates, tin and uranium. The southern ranges near the great rivers are mined for gem diamonds, platinum, copper, vanadium, salt, natural gas. Coilerburg produces large amounts of agricultural produce and is home to large repositories of lead, zinc, tin, copper, iron ore, manganese, petroleum and uranium. Demography A Syndicate census survey in June 2016 estimated that 45,756,121 people lived in the NFT, excluding the Overseas Departments. Of these, 24,112,901 lived in San Dorado and 21,643,220 in Coilerburg. Between the establishment in 2013 and 2016 the population of the NFT increased with 3.1 million people, mainly through immigration from Central Frequesue. The estimated growth rate is currently 3.1 percent (as of 2015). The fertility rate in the NFT is 1.99 children per woman (as of 2015), which is low compared to many other Frequesuan countries, and below the 2.1-rate required for natural population replacement. Life expectancy at birth is 73.25 years for males and 79 years for females. International Agreements Alliances *Combined Alliance Treaty Organization (CATO) *Fungal Union of Nations (FUN) *Shroomanian Commonwealth Treaties *Bioweapon Ban Treaty Armed Forces The NFTAF, or North Frequesuan Trust Armed Forces, is the military of the NFT. In it the armed forces of its two member nations, as well as the navy of the Tanstaafl Raj, are completely integrated, and as such it can be said to be one of the few truly integrated international forces in the world. The armed forces count four main branches: the Army, geared principally toward rapid air assault operations; the Navy, a force capable of projecting its power around the continent of Frequesue as well as beyond; the Air Force, tasked with securing the skies over any battlefield as well as providing close air support and long-range striking power; and the Rocket Forces, whose purview is everything related to the weaponization of space as well as tactical and strategic rocketry. In addition there are several semi-independent branches that are technically part of a main branch but are also capable of independent operations, such as the Foreign Legion and the Marine Corps. Category:Nations of Frequesque Category:CATO Nations Category:Nations